L4W:Setting:Time Keeping in the Transitive Isles
Just as the geography of the Isles changes whenever the mists roll in, so too does the passage of time warp and bend. Adventurers have been known to set sail for distant lands and spend months pursuing their goals, only to arrive back on Daunton and find that only a week has passed there. Likewise, occaisionally heroes will be contracted for a two day job on the other side island and return to find that the mists have blown through and they have been missing for a month or more. Nevertheless, all civilized peoples must keep some record must keep some accounting of time and history, and Daunton, relatively being a relatively cosmopolitan place has its own system of reckoning. Dauntonians keep a 360 day calendar year. There are 12 months, each consisting of 30 days, and each named after one of the 12 deities. The order of the months is as follows: Persefa ~ January - Winter's Solstice, season of the full circle Mireva ~ February - Late Winter, season of solitude Maros ~ March - Early Spring, season of approaching change Apoli ~ April - Late Spring, season of sun's return Vena ~ May - Early Summer, season of fecundity Juna ~ June - Mid Summer, season of prosperity Joven ~ July - Summer's Solstice, season of power Vulkar ~ August - Late Summer, season of resolve Merkari ~ September - Early Autumn, season of hopeful harvest Netari ~ October - Late Autumn, season of rains Dayna ~ November - Early Winter, season of the hunt Lauto ~ December - Mid Winter, season of ending Each month has a particular emotional resonance, or assocation for Dauntonians, many of which stem from pivotal events in the turbulent history of the fallen Allarian empire. Likewise, each day of the Dauntonian work week has its own significance. The days of the week are: Sunday ~ Sunday, day of rest (Weekend) Moonsday ~ Monday, day of mourning (Workday) Heavensday ~ Tuesday, day of vigor (Workday) Windsday ~ Wednesday, day of tribulation (Workday) Starsday ~ Thursday, day of thanksgiving (Workday) Feyday ~ Friday, day of revelry (Workday) Shadowday ~ Saturday, day of things ill done (Weekend) Dauntonian historians record time flowing constantly forward in a sucsession of great "Ages" whose names acknowledge pivotal events in the world's history. The Age of Allaria (abbreviated A.A.) ended sometime in the 18th century A.A. Many scholars reckon the year to be in the early 1770s. Currently many scholars reckon it to be the 437th year of the Age of the Isles (abbreviated A.I.), though as with all matters pertaining to the fluid history of the Shifting Seas, there is much debate on the subject. *'''DISCLAIMER: '''The above material is intended purely for setting flavor and shouldn't alter events in the setting significantly or change the course of anyone's adventure. It also applies only to Daunton. DMs are free to invent alternate calendars for the various cultures of the near and distant lands that their games take place in. Category:L4W Setting